Desconocido
by Jare la de los gatos
Summary: Un extraño, una reunión, gritos, sangre y dolor. Elizabeta narra lo que ocurre en una típica reunión de grupo.


**One-shot.**

**Primera persona**.

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s)**: Elizabeta H./Hungría. _Leve_ Gilbert/Elizabeta Prussia/Hungría.

**Palabras**: 956.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos corresponden a su autor original.

**Advertencias**: Uso de nombres humanos, violencia. UA.

* * *

**Desconocido**

Me encontraba corriendo, no sabía ya cuánto tiempo llevaba así, ¿dos horas? ¿Cómo es que mis piernas aun me respondían?

Justo cuando me percate de eso, ya estaba sintiendo el dolor, mis piernas temblaron y resbalé, caí de cara, ya sin poder sostenerme con mis manos o brazos.

Respiré hondo, y recordé él porque huía, rayos, me acomodé sobre mi misma abrazando mis piernas, mi frente sangraba y se mezclaba con las hebras castañas de mi cabello, tal vez por el golpe de recién.

Intente calmarme, mi corazón seguía tan rápido como el maratón obligado del que no sabía si estaba perdiendo o no.

Fue en la reunión de Arthur donde comenzó. Tosí sangre. El maldito se había colado y había comenzado a alardear siguiendo la fiesta, al principio mis amigos y yo no le dimos importancia alguien lo ha de haber invitado, decían, le dedicamos un par de miradas extrañados por su presencia, pero a los pocos minutos éramos los mejores amigos, bailábamos y nos divertíamos, bebíamos y nos contábamos cosas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, a pesar de que en apariencia contrastaba mucho con la de nosotros, que _éramos_ unos adolescentes de dieciséis y diecisiete años.

Sollocé más por el dolor que me daba el usar las palabras en pasado, el maldito se veía de veinticinco, jugaba como un niño de doce años.

Mis lágrimas seguían y seguían fluyendo, tapé mi boca con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido.

"Toni fue el primero…"

_Por el exceso de confianza del ambiente en ese desconocido y el alcohol, Antonio había comenzado una pelea. El desconocido bailaba muy de cerca con su novia Chiara, Toni enfureció, le tomo del cuello de la camisa y le atesto un puñetazo, YO VEÍA TODO Y NO HICE NADA, el maldito que se veía mucho más fuerte y era más alto que Toni, le agarro fácilmente. Todos veíamos horrorizados la escena, Chiara… la pobre lloraba._

"_¡Suéltalo ya! ¡Estúpido, bastardo detente! ¡Toni!"_

_Luego lo inesperado llego, el maldito tomo un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde y lo encajo en el vientre de Toni, gritaron, todos, menos yo… mi cabeza aún procesaba la información, me comencé a alejar de entre los pocos que habíamos ahí, el maldito volteo, me vio, reaccione y grite._

_Gilbert, corrió hacia mí, a protegerme._

_No demostró haberse arrepentido, mis amigos, Chiara con la mirada perdida, Arthur llamando a la policía, gritos, más sangre. El maldito desconocido estaba matando a todos mis amigos, hiriéndolos, golpeándolos, Alferd y Mathias apenas podían con él. Los mató. Vi el rostro de Arthur, estaba en shock, no, dios… Arthur, le grite "¡Arthur detrás!" al tiempo en que iba a dar la vuelta a correr, el desconocido aquel le empuñalo un costado. Dacía, la hermana de Chiara corrió haciendo demasiado alboroto, Ludwig la tenía abrazada, los vi y también observe cuando aquel desconocido le atesto un fuerte golpe en la nuca, la tomo del brazo y le corto la vena Orta. Respiré agitadamente me estaba dando un ataque de pánico, Gilbert me llevó a un rincón, no tenía la menor idea de lo que me estaba murmurando, tenía sus manos en mi rostro impidiendo que viera nada más que sus ojos. "E-Eli, Eli, ¡Eli, calma! Respira, mírame… mírame Elizabeta…" El muy bestia nunca había tenido mucho tacto… yo solo resoplaba y mi ritmo cardiaco seguía igual de agitado, pero después de sus palabras y de que pegara su frente a la mía…_

¿Me estaba desangrando? Me trate de levantar, no pude. Me tuve que recostar en aquel sucio árbol.

"Antonio, Alfred, Arthur, Chia, Dacía, Ludwig, Gilbert… Gilbert…"

Oía pasos cerca.

"No..." gemí.

Todos muertos.

_Gilbert me sonrió, sin prepotencia, sin arrogancia, fue de esas sonrisas sinceras que muy pocas veces veía en él. Pero, frunció el ceño "… ¿Gil?" pregunté más calmada, tosió demasiada sangre, su sonrisa se fue. Cayó dejando un rastro de sangre en mi cara y cuello._

_Y ahí estaba yo, petrificada, después de presenciar tal masacre, de ver horrorizada como acababa con todos, de ver a todos mis inocentes amigos tirados como si fuese un matadero aquel piso. A mí me dejaba al final, "… q-qu, e…" no había aire, me olvide de respirar cuando me vio, acabó con todos ¿por qué me veía? Mátame de una vez, decía yo internamente. La verdad, mi yo cobarde no quería quedar con la culpa, haber visto todo. Vomité._

"_Ah, qué asco, princesita."_

_Qué._

"_Y pensar que solo vine a divertirme… que lastima que tus amiguitos terminaran así, si solo hubieran sabido que no deben hacerme enojar, ¡lástima!... pero a ti te dejé al último, ¿sabes por qué?"_

_No decía nada, no iba a decir nada. Rabia._

"_Porque me gustaste."_

_Asco._

_Qué asco, ¿cómo era capaz, como se atrevía?_

"_Te deje al último para así difrutart-" Le lancé la mitad de una botella de cerveza barata a la cabeza._

_Su voz taladraba mis oídos casi haciéndolos sangrar, no exagero._

"_¡MUERE!" Grite con toda mi ira, lloraba y sentí que mis piernas reaccionaron, mi cuerpo entero, gritando más incoherencias mientras le arrojaba cosas._

_Vi la salida y corrí, sentía que me seguía, volteé, sí, me seguía con el cuchillo, con el que había asesinado a mis camaradas._

Yo tropezaba, él a veces me perdía.

No hubo sonido de las sirenas de la policía, ni de la ambulancia. Sentía pena, por las familias de mis amigos, lastima por los padres de Arthur que verían el escenario aquel. Coraje a mí misma, mis padres no sabían que había salido.

Los pasos se acercaban más lentos, como si ya supiera donde estaba.

Me latió el corazón, rápido muy rápido, sentía que me iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

"Te encontré, princesita"

Grité.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Eh, pues hola, un gusto, chao.

...

¡Nah! ¡Mentira! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias si llegaste a leer al final, y también si estás leyendo esta hermosa nota, _já_.

...

Mi primer fic publicado ¡Sí señor! Y para molerla en primera persona, narrado por... bueno, ya se hacían la idea de por quién ¿verdad? Elizabeta Héderváry aka Hungría, de (el fandom que me trae loca) Hetalia.

Bueno ¿qué decirles? La verdad es que lo hice como proyecto de inglés, que era narrar una historia de miedo en primera persona, en inglés, ¡pero me las apañe para pasarlo a español! (ya... se nota... se nota...) Y pué, me gustó como quedo (mentira, es cutre y me disculpo por eso), unos retoquecillos, más palabras y me dije a mi misma "_Mi misma, ¿por qué no subirlo ya? casi llevas tres años solo leyendo, dando a favorites, alerts y uno que otro reviewsillo._" y OK! ¡Aquí esta! Lo dejo como mi _bienvenida al mundillo de escribir los fics, en fanfiction, _yeah.

Eh, hasta ahorita solo tengo dos historias (¡Y dale, que es fic, Jare, FIC!), en borrador y ¡no son en _primer persona_!(:B lo siento, aberro las historias en primera persona, aunque hay _MUCHAS_ excepciones, argh), así que, si les gusta, y si me gusta que les guste, las publicaré... guess...

También eh de decirles que soy mala en escribir, así que no me extrañaría que nadie lo haya leído (este fic) ¡Jo! O que les caiga mal...

_Whatever_!

No me enojo, srly, acepto muy bien las críticas, y juraría que lloraría de la emoción si me llegase algún review sí, si lo haría.

...

Ah, y ¡Hola, fanfiction! :'D Soy Jare... la de los gatos, dicen.


End file.
